greatest_moviesfandomcom-20200215-history
Garfield Gets Real
Garfield Gets Real is a 2007 American computer-animated comedy-adventure starring Garfield. It was produced by Paws, Inc. in cooperation with Davis Entertainment, and The Animation Picture Company and distributed by 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment. It was written by Garfield's creator Jim Davis, who started working on the script in the fall of 1996. This was the first fully animated Garfield production since the series finale of Garfield and Friends aired in 1995, and the first to be written by Davis since the 1991 television special Garfield Gets a Life. The movie was released in theaters August 9, 2007, and the DVD was shipped to stores on November 20, 2007. Gregg Berger, an actor from the original series, reprises his role of Odie, but Garfield is now voiced by veteran voice actor Frank Welker, since the original actor Lorenzo Music died in 2001 and Jon is voiced by Wally Wingert, as Thom Huge retired that same year. The film's success led to two sequels: Garfield's Fun Fest and Garfield's Pet Force. Why It Rocks # This film is a lot more faithful to Jim Davis' style. # It was a huge improvement over both awful live-action/CG-animated hybrids. # Several funny moments. # It is nice to see Arlene appear for the first time in animation since Garfield and Friends. # Wonderful story. # Wacky action scenes, including the great fire escape. # The idea of the comics being set up as if they were a play, with a stage, actors, props, and whatnot, is actually a unique concept. # The voice actors are somewhat decent. # The surreal humor was perfectly made for the 21st century standards. # This direct-to-video CG-animated movie was a smash hit, better than an infamous DC direct-to-video animated movie Superman Doomsday. # Unlike the comic strips and 2D-animated productions for the Garfield series, Garfield amazingly moves his mouth when he's speaking for this movie. # Dagwood from the comic strip Blondie makes a cameo appearance. Grimm from Mother Goose and Grimm also makes a cameo. # It perfectly stays loyal to the source material. # Unlike both live-action films, Garfield's personality became more improvement. # The CG-animation fits well. # The music in the movie is good, such as the opening theme. Bad Qualities # The main plot starts only 24 minutes into the film, which is really bad since the film is rather short. # The real world doesn't have any real differences to the Comic World that Garfield lives in, making the real world plot extremely pointless. # Some of the character designs are ugly. While the main cast is designed decently, the side and extra characters look horrendous due to poorly drawn outlines. This is a recurring theme in all 3 films of this trilogy of sorts. # In some regions, its other title, Garfield 3D, was a misleading title. # A tie-in video game was incredibly DUMB. #The film uses an edited fan comic that contains profane language in the background, implying the animators just went onto Google and searched some random Garfield comics and used anything they could get. ##First off... use your own comics ##Second off... You didn't ask the fan ##Third off... Check If it has profanity. Category:Animation films Category:Direct-to-video films Category:2000s films Category:20th Century Fox films Category:Based on book or novel